


The Ears Have It

by IreneADonovan



Series: Parts of the Whole [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men First Class (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Charles in a Wheelchair, Earlobes, Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Erik bets Charles he can make him come while touching nothing but his earlobes. They both win.





	The Ears Have It

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something fluffy and short because I've been buried in angsty and long and I needed a break...

Erik loved many things about Charles. All right, he loved everything about Charles, but there were a few things he especially loved.

Numbers one and two on the list right now were Charles' ears. They were simply perfect, well-proportioned, just peeking out from that thick curtain of dark hair.

And his earlobes. He even had perfect earlobes, neat and just a little plump and tapering down onto the sides of his head.

He brushed Charles' hair back, leaned forward and touched the tip of his tongue to the perfect lobe he'd exposed.

He felt the subtle hitch in Charles breath, the tightening of his muscles, that first little jolt of arousal, and he lapped gently at the edge of Charles' earlobe until that initial tension eased and Charles relaxed into his pillows.

Erik slid a little closer, his chest pressed along the heated flesh of Charles' back, his arm around Charles' torso, his rapidly hardening cock nestled into the small of Charles' back.

He drew the small nub of flesh into his mouth, sucking softly, massaging it with his lips, coaxing a low moan from Charles.

Encouraged, Erik nibbled until the moan turned to a steady groaning, then he nipped, delighting as those blue eyes went wide and Charles let out a gasping cry.

Erik continued to nibble and suck at Charles' earlobe until Charles was shivering in his arms, trembling on the edge of completion, then his hand circled round and found Charles' other lobe, pinched it, scraped a nail along the edge.

Charles shuddered.

Erik nipped, harder this time.

Charles' eyes went impossibly wide now, and those lush crimson lips opened as his love let out an exultant cry and came, then those eyes glazed over and he went boneless in Erik's arms.

“I win,” Erik declared, a smug smile spreading on his lips. “You bet me I couldn't make you come just by playing with your earlobes.”

“I think you'll find that I'm the one who actually won,” Charles flashed Erik his cheekiest grin, “but I think you definitely earned a prize.”

Erik's smile grew predatory. “And what might that be?”

“Come over here and find out.”

Erik slid over Charles, grateful for their ridiculously huge bed, and settled himself, facing Charles. “How's this?”

“Perfect.” Charles' fingers carded through Erik's hair before pulling his head forward for a kiss that made Erik's toes curl.

_Absolutely perfect._


End file.
